resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
George Hamilton
George Hamilton was a leading surgeon employed at Raccoon General Hospital.While he didn't exactly take the lead and call the shots, he did possess a cooperative spirit and the knack of easily acquiring other people's trust. Personality and description Although George lives in relative luxury due to his highly demanding occupation, he has a naturally active lifestyle, and feels much more relaxed when camping or hiking. It is believed that he sometimes romanticized his profession, which more than likely led to the divorce of his wife. However, judging from the quote, "You're worse than my ex-wife!", it is implied that George's ex-wife did something to cause the divorce. His special ability is making new medicines from herbs found in the field using his medical kit, which is in his inventory at the start of each scenario. Often, George is paired up with Cindy Lennox, the blonde waitress in the Outbreak series. This is due to the fact that in one of the possible endings for the first game, George and Cindy are the only "couple" ending to be shown. It could also be noted that the two speak to each other with a kinder disposition when compared to speech with other characters. The main thing they seem to have in common is that they need herbs to put their special abilities to use. In the game, he also has a positive relation value with Kevin Ryman. However, he doesn't have a good relationship with Alyssa Ashcroft, due to her stubbornness and pushiness. He is also a poor match for Yoko Suzuki, as for unknown reasons he dislikes her. However, if Yoko rescues him from near death or carries him in danger status, he'll start following her. Biography George was, until September 1998 at the latest, married for many years. In mid-September, George was attempting to cope with the breakup of his family and the stress of the long and difficult hours at the hospital, which was experiencing an influx of patients suffering a strange disease. Outbreak George is one of eight survivors that encounter perilous situations during the Outbreak in Raccoon City. His character ties-in to the, Below Freezing Point, The Hive and Decisions, Decisions scenarios. On September 24, 1998, the t-Virus that had plagued Raccoon City and the Arklay Mountains had reached critical levels. The local police force became aware of the situation and prepared a citywide evacuation. A roadblock to prevent an invasion at J's Bar and the surrounding businesses would be assembled too late, which ultimately led to Will, the working bartender, being assaulted and bitten by an invading zombie, which forced the panicked patrons, which included George, to flee before the bar was overrun.Finding himself caught in the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, he and the other survivors from J's Bar begin to find a way out of the city. Once George left J's Bar and escaped through the streets of Raccoon City, he noticed the large fires and hordes of zombies on Main Street, there he saw Elliott, Eric and Harry, they took part in a cleanup operation attempting to destroy Main Street and thereby wipe out thousands of the encroaching infected as a result. As they frantically attempted to prepare the detonator device for activation, they were unable to escape the approaching Zombie horde (Except Harry) after the safety barricade collapsed only feet away from their position. Later, George, and the survivors were in charged of the operation to detonate the horde of zombies. Kevin, and the survivors fight the zombies and combine both parts of the detonator to make an explosion on the main street, killing every zombie in the process, except George, survivors, and Harry. The latter is the "true" ending of the scenario. Below Freezing Point Yoko is the canon protagonist of the scenario "Below Freezing Point", where George and the survivors find themselves entering Umbrella's underground lab where the events leading to the Outbreak began. Yoko is confronted by Monica, one of her former coworkers and is forced to give up her employee ID key card at gunpoint. Monica mocks her before running off. George, Yoko and the other survivors navigate the lab, finding most of it to be frozen over due to the action of a researcher trying to stop the Hunters that were loose. They raise the temperature, only to thaw out the Hunters in the process as they make their way to the freight elevator that will take them to the Marshaling Yard. Monica meanwhile encounters G (their old boss William Birkin after injecting himself with the G-Virus) and is infected with a G Embryo. As they board the elevator Monica approaches, the Embryo bursts from her chest and pursues, quickly mutating into a hideous creature. George and Yoko Suzuki and the others defeat it and press on. The Hive In The Hive, George and the other survivors take refuge in the Raccoon Hospital. Despite how safe things seem they begin to encounter zombies, the occasional zombie dog, and a new threat; the Leech Man, a corpse reanimated by a swarm of Leeches. George and the others also encounter Dr. Hersh, who engages the hospitals power before being attacked by the Leech Man. They later attempt an escape through the sewers, but end up encountering a giant leech which they are forced to fight off before they can leave. Decisions, Decisions In Decisions, Decisions George is shown taking refuge in the parking garage of the Raccoon City Police Department with other uninfected civilians. He notices a letter from one of his friends, Peter Jenkins, attached to the wall and is instructed to go to Raccoon University. Upon arriving, he and the other survivors find Peter dead from a bullet wound and witness an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service team being decimated by Thanatos, a freed Tyrant. Thanatos begins to chase the survivors throughout the building. They later encounter Greg Mueller, the researcher responsible for freeing it, and listen to his story before he is gunned down by a UBCS operative (Nikolai Zinoviev). This same operative detonates bombs that destroy the University just as they escape. The Tyrant survives, only to mutate into its stronger form. As a rescue helicopter lands close by, they fight the Tyrant and George kills it by shooting a spare virus antidote into its body. After Raccoon City After the Raccoon City incident, George can be seen flying in an airplane, typing on his laptop. He says that he will stop by the University Research Lab soon, there are things he has been meaning to look into. He is then seen at an airport, stating "I should be quite busy." George could possibly be looking into vaccines to prevent another viral outbreak. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, George wears a white and yellow plaid shirt with a burgundy-colored vest, charcoal-colored dinner jacket, gray suit pants and brown dress shoes. George has 2 alternate outfits that are unlockable: * Type B: Outdoor Expert: This costume suggests George has an interest in nature and volunteers his time (hence "Raccoon Volunteer Corps" on the back of his Jacket) in the outdoors in some way. * Type C: Operation X: This outfit is only usable in File #2. A Surgeon outfit complete with a face cover to protect from bacteria and other pathogens. (Doesn't change his infection rate though. It's just cosmetic.) George would have most likely have wore a similar outfit while performing surgeries on patients. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male